Let the sky fall
by marianclea
Summary: DESTIEL. 2014. Pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir.


**Let the sky fall**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

_**Inspiré de la chanson d'ADELE – SKYFALL**_

_**A tous mes lecteurs anonymes ou non qui prennent le temps de lire et toutes celles qui me laissent des review, cet os vous est dédicacé.**_

_**Ceci n'est ni une songfic, ni un UA. Je précise que j'ai volontairement pris des libertés avec la storyboard.**_

_**Ceci est ma version personnelle de l'avenir de Dean et Castiel d'un point de vue purement DESTIEL.**_

_**Attention lemon ! **_

_**Enjoy it ! **_

* * *

2014.

La Terre n'est plus qu'un immense brasier.

Les villes ont été détruites ou dévastées.

Le bleu du ciel a disparu sous des nuages couleur cendre qui le peuplent désormais.

Finalement l'Apocalypse a bien eu lieu.

Mais ce n'était pas celle des Anges et des Démons avortée par les soins de sa famille quelques années plus tôt.

Non. Cette Apocalypse est le fait des Hommes.

Aujourd'hui, les rares survivants se terrent dans des camps de fortune. Dans un autre temps, on les aurait appelés ghettos.

Véritables forteresses à l'écart de la civilisation ou ce qu'il en reste où ils vivent barricadés et armés 24 heures sur 24.

Chercher des vivres et des médicaments à l'extérieur relève chaque jour de l'exploit. L'insécurité règne dans ce nouveau monde où le moindre coin de rue peut vous être fatal.

Au fur et à mesure que les saisons passent, ils doivent aller de plus en plus loin pour s'approvisionner.

Jusqu'où et jusqu'à quand telles sont les questions.

Chaque sortie comporte son lot de pertes.

Il ne tient plus le compte des personnes qui ont donné leur vie pour que seuls certains survivent.

Combien sont-ils aujourd'hui à tenter de vivre ici ? Une petite cinquantaine tout au plus. Une majorité de femmes et d'enfants. Il n'y a pratiquement plus de familles. Toutes ont été décimées.

Par les combats.

Par les maladies.

Celles qui avaient été soit disant éradiquées et les nouvelles issues de la dernière guerre bactériologique.

Seuls quelques hommes valides assurent la sécurité de leur camp. Certains ayant une expérience militaire sont affectés aux sorties extérieures. Les autres sont astreints à la recherche de sites susceptibles de cacher des réserves.

La plupart des femmes aident à l'intendance générale. Peu ont des connaissances militaires mais les rares qui en possèdent font partie de leurs sorties. Aucune main ne peut être mise à l'écart. Les enjeux sont trop importants.

Bizarrement, chacun tient son rôle dans cette cité miniature qu'il a construite. Chacun aide en fonction de ses compétences.

Une petite fille blonde attire son regard alors qu'elle traverse le chemin qui passe devant son chalet interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Las, il détourne son regard de la fenêtre sale qui obscurcit la clarté de la pièce simple et sans fioritures où il vit depuis deux années maintenant.

Epinglée au mur, il avise une photo jaunie prise à l'entrée de leur camp il y a déjà si longtemps. Sa gorge se serre en regardant leurs visages figés à jamais. Des compagnons de passage à …

Bobby.

Son second père. Après avoir survécu à l'Apocalypse et aux Leviathans, le vieux chasseur avait rendu son dernier souffle victime d'une variante du virus Ebola. Aucune échappatoire.

De cette photo de groupe ne restait qu'un seul membre encore en vie.

Castiel.

Mais ce Cas était si différent de son Cas.

L'ange avait cédé la place à l'homme.

Cet homme drogué, débauché et désabusé que Zachariah lui avait fait entrevoir lors d'une visite éclair pensant que la vue de son avenir ferait pencher la balance en la faveur de l'Archange Michael.

A son retour il avait pourtant dit à Castiel de ne jamais changer. C'était un vœu pieux. Il l'avait compris.

Il l'avait vu s'autodétruire au fil des années entre les Enfers, les Léviathans et le Purgatoire se noyant au sein de sa culpabilité, de ses remords. Rompant un à un - et parfois dans la douleur - tous les fils le reliant au Paradis, aux siens. Croyant parfois le perdre irrémédiablement.

Et pourtant au milieu de ce marasme une seule chose avait résisté. Leur lien. Ce lien profond qu'ils partageaient depuis que Castiel était venu le sauver de la perdition.

En un sens il se maudissait d'avoir été une des causes de sa chute. Ses pouvoirs angéliques leur auraient été bien utiles.

Pour sauver Bobby.

Pour sauver Sam de sa propre imprudence.

Sammy.

Son petit frère qu'il avait tenté sa vie durant de protéger par tous moyens l'avait finalement abandonné. Oh certes pas de sa propre volonté. Il n'avait pas eu à affronter un Lucifer incarné.

Mais il aurait sans doute préféré. Car voir son frère se désintégrer sous ses yeux le hanterait à jamais. Pas une seule nuit depuis ce jour funeste où il ne revoyait son frère le regard figé, trop surpris pour réagir. Un dernier sourire. Un dernier "Dean" à peine murmuré et puis le vide.

Il lui en avait voulu de ne pas l'avoir écouté, d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait s'en sortir seul. Sa mort l'avait brisé. Car elle était définitive, immuable. La Mort ne lui donnerait pas de seconde chance.

Il était brisé. Sa seule famille de sang réduite à néant, il s'était éloigné encore davantage des rares êtres qui le côtoyait encore.

Par la force des choses il était devenu le chef de la résistance.

Impassible, insensible aux uns et aux autres, à leurs souffrances, à leurs émois. Réglant d'une main de maître toutes les activités, les problèmes du camp, n'hésitant pas à abattre tout individu au comportement suspect. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur.

Certains ne voyaient en lui qu'un chef imbu de lui-même, un fieffé connard. D'autres au contraire le vénéraient comme leur sauveur. Mais tous le respectaient pour la sagesse de ses décisions. Car de lui dépendait leur survie.

Il reporte son attention sur la photo et caresse du bout du doigt l'image de Castiel. Ce Cas au regard déjà perdu avec son pantalon beige, son t-shirt débraillé, sa veste kaki posée sur ses épaules. Si éloigné de l'ange en costume cravate desserrée et trench-coat qu'il avait rencontré.

A quel moment avait-il perdu la main ? A quel moment avait-il écarté tout espoir au point de réduire leur relation à de simples rencontres lors de conseils de guerre ?

Jamais Castiel ne l'avait abandonné. Toujours présent il l'avait accompagné et avait traversé la plupart des épreuves avec lui. Et son remerciement s'était limité à un simple "j'ai besoin de toi" dans les limbes du Purgatoire.

Il était pathétique.

Il ne s'était pas étonné de voir Castiel perdre enfin sa virginité dans les bras de femmes esseulées du camp. Après tout il avait si souvent ironisé à ce sujet.

Castiel avait changé. Privé de ses repères, il était devenu un guide spirituel accroc aux amphétamines et autres substances illicites, organisant des orgies dans son chalet, comblant les besoins de ces femmes en manque de mâle. Leur "love-gourou" comme elles se plaisaient à le surnommer.

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il comme un pincement dans son cœur lorsqu'il y pensait ?

Au début, beaucoup avait tenté de le séduire. Il avait du charme, du bagout et était plutôt doué au lit. Mais aucune n'avait réussi. Lui qui était si porté sur le sexe avait remisé sa libido au placard. En temps de guerre, les histoires de cœur restaient dans l'ombre. Il lui était parfois arrivé de se satisfaire, après tout il restait un homme, mais il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. La survie du camp passant au devant de ses propres désirs.

Fixant une dernière fois la photo, il retire son doigt de l'image comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sa décision est prise.

Il doit rejoindre son équipe pour faire la ronde. Inspecter les alentours. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'on vienne les chercher jusque là.

Enfilant rapidement sa veste et se saisissant de son arme, il sort et referme brusquement sa porte sans jeter un dernier regard sur ce lieu qui l'a abrité durant deux ans. Conscient qu'il n'y reviendra pas. De toutes manières, « sa » maison n'est plus depuis belle lurette.

Après avoir donné les consignes d'usage à ses troupes, il se rend dans un coin un peu plus reculé de leur camp. Personne ne le suivra. Il le sait. Quel intérêt de se rendre dans un dépotoir de carcasses de voitures ?

Il doit mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et il n'y a pas meilleur endroit sur Terre qu'ici pour être seul.

Et puis il veut la revoir.

Une dernière fois.

Son Impala.

Son Bébé.

Celle qui l'a accompagnée toutes ses années dans les chasses. Lui et son frère. Lui et Cas.

Elle est en bien mauvais état à présent, rouillée et cabossée, les vitres brisées, les pneus crevés, le coffre défoncé.

Il passe délicatement sa main sur le capot de cette voiture qu'il a chérie comme un être à part entière. Il ouvre une portière et s'installe au volant revivant en un instant tous ces bons moments qui constituaient son existence. Dommage que l'auto radio soit hors service. Il n'aurait pas été contre écouter des morceaux de Metallica ou de Guns And Roses.

Il n'a pas senti ses yeux se fermer et est surpris de sentir une main ferme se poser sur son épaule, le faisant dégainer son arme dans un pur réflexe de survie. Arme qui lui est confisquée en quelques secondes.

Sa vue se précisant il lève un regard étonné sur l'individu près de lui.

Castiel.

Reprenant rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions il tend la main pour récupérer son arme. Ce dernier la lui rend sans avoir prononcé une seule parole.

Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? S'est-il endormi ? De mieux en mieux. Encore heureux que ce soit Cas qui l'ait trouvé sinon c'en était fini de sa réputation de super warrior. D'ailleurs comment cela se fait ? En général, à cette heure-ci le love gourou est en pleine séance de méditation.

Il s'aperçoit alors que le soleil est en train de se coucher, la teinte des nuages tirant vers le orange rosé.

D'un coup il comprend. Les gardes ne le voyant pas revenir ont du s'inquiéter et ont du prévenir Castiel que leur patron n'était pas rentré de son inspection. Tous au camp savent qu'ils se connaissent d'avant et que Dean le considère comme un adjoint officieux.

Afin de les rassurer, Castiel avait du partir à sa rencontre. Malgré sa déchéance physique, ses pas l'avaient mené au seul endroit qu'affectionnait Dean dans ce lieu désolé. Oh que oui il le connaissait bien. Et sans doute trop bien à son corps défendant.

Castiel a détourné son regard et fixe l'horizon. Il s'est écarté pour laisser Dean sortir de la voiture. Il sait que Dean avait besoin de ce moment de solitude. Pour faire le point avec lui-même. Ses pensées. Ses émotions les plus profondes.

Les drogues qu'il consomme ne l'empêchent pas de ressentir les tourments de son protégé, de l'homme qu'il a choisi de suivre envers et contre tout. Elles amoindrissent seulement la douleur bâtissant un rempart pour taire ses sentiments.

Il sait ce que Dean cache.

A lui.

Aux autres.

Par respect, il n'a rien dévoilé. A quoi cela servirait de leur dire qu'aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour sur Terre. Que demain ils seraient rayés de la carte. Autant qu'ils poursuivent leur chemin de croix sans penser au lendemain, qu'ils embrassent leurs enfants avant de se coucher et d'éteindre leurs lampes, qu'ils s'endorment sereins. Jusqu'au bout, faire comme si.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas entendu Dean se lever, claquer la portière et passer devant lui. Il ne l'a pas vu s'asseoir sur le capot de l'Impala.

Tous deux profitent du silence ambiant. Ils n'ont jamais été forts pour communiquer. Et le problème est bien là. Dean a réduit leurs rencontres au strict minimum. Non pas qu'il ait cherché à le voir non plus. Cela aurait été trop lui demander que de supplier Dean de l'écouter. On ne manipule pas Dean Winchester.

Soupirant de dépit, il se décide à le quitter lorsque Dean le retient. Sa voix semble provenir d'outre tombe.

« - Cas.

- Oui, Dean.

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Cas ?

- Oui, Dean.

- Ai-je fait le bon choix ? »

Un sourire ironique étire ses traits. Dean et son éternelle culpabilité. Encore et toujours. Ah il est clair que l'Elu pense davantage au bonheur d'autrui qu'au sien propre. Mais maintenant cela doit cesser.

Il s'approche de Dean et s'assied à son tour près de lui pénétrant son espace personnel. Délibérément. Il pose son regard perçant sur l'homme fatigué près de lui, les traces de leurs combats gravés dans sa chair, et lui répond d'une voix anormalement rauque :

« - Dean tu fais ce qu'il faut. Il n'y a plus rien à espérer. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Tu en as déjà fait plus que ta part dans ce monde… Ce soir tu dois penser à toi. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il se lève et s'en va comme il est venu laissant un Dean muet, interloqué et soulagé.

Soulagé car Cas comprenait ses raisons et les approuvait. Interloqué car il ne s'attendait plus à entendre la voix de l'ange Castiel et que cela sentait l'embrouille. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Son instinct de chasseur réveillé, il franchit rapidement les grillages qui séparait la casse du camp et emprunte le chemin qui le mènera directement au chalet de Castiel. Il ne croise personne. Et si quelqu'un l'a aperçu, il s'en moque. Chacun est libre.

Alors qu'il a gravi les marches du perron quatre à quatre, il stoppe devant la porte d'entrée de Cas. Auparavant il ne se serait pas embarrassé et aurait enfoncé la porte pour obtenir une explication, mais là il devrait peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer. Car une fois introduit il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Faisant fi de sa peur, il toque et entre sans attendre de réponse. Cette soirée lui appartenait avait-il dit. Eh bien soit.

Lorsqu'il se retrouve dans le vestibule, il est surpris de constater que l'intérieur est similaire au sien. L'espace est vide. Seules de nombreuses bougies allumées aux quatre coins de la pièce sur des coffres en bois donnent au lieu un aspect chaleureux. Un épais tapis est disposé en son centre pour la méditation. Sur sa droite, un grand lit idéal pour les orgies est visible depuis le salon. Il réalise alors que durant ses dernières années, il s'est purement et simplement désintéressé de savoir comment il vivait.

Castiel lui a entendu les pas rapides de Dean vibrer sur les planches en bois. Il l'a senti s'arrêter dans sa course. Il le connaît si bien son humain. La curiosité prendrait le pas sur la peur et la colère. Comme toujours.

Cela fait quelques jours qu'il ne prend plus de drogues ni ne reçoit de jeunes femmes dans son lit. Et il s'est arrangé pour que Dean ne soit pas au courant. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à méditer. Il voulait se purifier. Pas que son Père en ait quelque chose à faire au vu de la misère de leur vie mais pour cet homme il désirait être lavé de ses pêchés.

Il savait qu'en utilisant sa voix d'ange il ferait venir Dean à lui. Et son instinct ne l'a pas trompé. Il n'est plus un ange mais il possède encore certaines de leurs aptitudes. Il jette un dernier regard au miroir et rejoint Dean dans le salon.

Debout au milieu de la pièce à vivre, Dean observe les lieux. Il se retourne lorsqu'il entend Castiel sortir d'un coin de la chambre et se jette à l'eau, ses yeux émeraudes attrapant les yeux céruléens :

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Dean ?

- Putain Cas. Tu m'as menti. J'avais de nouveau confiance en toi. Et toi tu…tu… Depuis combien de temps es-tu redevenu un ange ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti Dean. Je ne suis plus un ange. Et tu le sais très bien. Cette voix est la mienne, seules les intonations étaient modulées. Tu n'as entendu que ce que tu désirais au plus profond de toi ! (Silence) Mais je te retourne la question. Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu en cachette ? Tu croyais sincèrement que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ! »

Cette fois-ci Dean détourne son regard. Il n'a jamais envisagé l'hypothèse qu'un Cas toxicomane ait pu l'apercevoir. Il prenait toujours ses précautions. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Castiel l'observe attentivement.

Dean sent ses défenses céder. Castiel est sincère. Ses émotions enfouies l'envahissent. Il ne doit pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Mais c'est déjà trop tard lorsqu'il s'entend répliquer sa main frottant vigoureusement sa nuque dans un geste évident de gêne :

« - Ok Cas. J'avoue. Oui je t'ai observé. Je te vois te détruire depuis tant d'années à présent. Et tu crois que cela ne me fait rien. Hé bien, tu te trompes ! »

Castiel s'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'il le stoppe d'un mouvement de main :

« - Non ne m'interromps pas. Laisses-moi finir. S'il te plaît. Oui je suis mal placé pour te juger. Oui je n'ai jamais esquissé le moindre geste qui aurait pu te faire croire que j'éprouvais de l'affection pour toi. Mais pourtant c'est le cas. »

Sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal, il souffle sur un ton proche de la confidence obligeant Castiel à se rapprocher encore et envahir son sacro-saint espace personnel :

« - Je tiens à toi Cas. D'une manière unique. Ce lien que nous partageons. J'en ai longtemps eu peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un ange avait été choisi pour me sauver. Je ne me voile pas la face. Je suis égoïste, dur, vantard, crétin aussi mais surtout je suis sans cœur. Je ne me lie à personne car je suis toujours déçu. Au fil des épreuves, j'ai appris que je devais me contenter du peu que j'avais. Que tout ce que j'aimais pouvait disparaître sans crier gare. Alors il était plus simple d'ignorer les autres pour ne pas avoir à souffrir.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur Dean. C'est la force de ton amour qui t'a permis de vivre malgré tout. Rappelles-toi que tu as tout sacrifié pour ta famille. Jusqu'à ta propre existence. Jusqu'à ton âme. Tu aimes ton prochain Dean. »

Et pour donner davantage de poids à ces paroles, Castiel appose sa main sur la marque de son épaule et poursuit plongeant son regard bleuté dans les orbes vertes :

« - Cette désinvolture n'est qu'une façade à ce que ton âme hurle en silence. Tu n'aspires qu'à une seule et unique chose Dean Winchester. Etre aimé. Pour toi. Et non pas pour ce que tu représentes. Un fils. Un frère. Un compagnon. Un Elu. Non juste pour toi.

- Cas…

- Non Dean. Maintenant c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je me suis tu pendant longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui je tiens à ce que la vérité éclate. Tu penses réellement que je serais resté auprès de toi toutes ces années si j'avais considéré que tu n'étais que ce que tu m'as décrit. Fut un temps où je lisais en toi Dean. Pour te libérer de l'antre des Enfers, j'ai porté ton âme en mon sein. Je l'ai baigné de chaleur et de compassion. Je t'ai reconstruit avec ce que je percevais encore de toi. J'ai autant soigné tes blessures physiques que psychiques. Ma grâce s'est imprégnée de ton essence originelle. Depuis ce jour où Dieu m'a confié la mission de te sauver des Enfers et de te protéger, je savais que tu serais à la fois ma perte et ma rédemption. Et tu sais quoi. Je ne regrette rien. Mes réussites, mes échecs, ma chute, nos erreurs, nos altercations ont construit notre relation. Notre lien s'est nourri et renforcé. Mon amour aussi. »

Castiel stoppe à ses mots.

Face à lui, Dean le dévisage. Il lit clairement la confusion dans ses yeux écarquillés, ses traits figés. Il doit s'imaginer qu'il est plongé dans un de ses trips et qu'il n'est pas réellement là. Que ce qu'il vient d'avouer n'est que l'expression de ses fantasmes oniriques. Comment lui en vouloir aussi ? Lui n'a jamais eu un seul geste qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Ses regards l'exprimaient pourtant. Cette affection. Ce lien indéfectible qui les lie. Mais Dean s'y était toujours refusé l'esquivant dès que le trouble se faisait sentir. Il pensait que ce soir serait différent. Il avait tort.

Doucement, il retire sa main de son épaule le libérant de sa présence. Il est inutile d'en rajouter. Dean n'est finalement pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Leur vérité. Et c'est bien dommage. Définitivement sa vie humaine n'aura pas été une sinécure. Mais il aura au moins eu la chance de la partager avec lui. Il saura donc s'en contenter.

Dean n'a toujours aucune réaction.

A présent, le silence est pesant et la tension palpable. Il doit partir d'ici. Prendre l'air lui fera le plus grand bien. Fumer un dernier joint peut-être. Mourir en beauté en somme.

Alors qu'il recule d'un pas et se détourne, Dean agrippe son bras.

« - Dean ?

- …

- Dean. Lâches-moi s'il te plaît !

- Non. »

La voix de Dean claque dans l'air. Vive et tranchante.

Sa prise s'affermit sur son avant-bras.

Inconsciemment, Dean s'est statufié à l'écoute des propos de Castiel réalisant l'ampleur du désastre qu'il a causé en refusant la main tendue. Foutu orgueil mal placé tiens ! Ah c'est sûr que son idiot de frangin devait bien se marrer s'il le voyait.

Car même s'il n'avait plus l'innocence caractérisant les « bébés en trench-coat », Castiel n'en demeurait pas moins naïf sur les relations humaines. Et ses aveux le prouvaient. A ce titre, ils étaient à égalité.

Et pourtant. Les faits étaient là. Il avait toujours aimé Castiel. L'ange au costume de "saint comptable" puis l'homme. Celui qu'il avait surnommé Cas.

Brisé affectivement, il avait barricadé son cœur contre les sentiments que ce dernier provoquait en lui depuis le premier soir.

Les regards échangés et les non-dits en avaient toujours dit plus longs sur leurs rapports que ce qu'ils laissaient volontiers apparaître. Au fil des années leurs familles respectives avaient noté leur attachement réciproque apportant son lot de moqueries. Même si les principaux intéressés le niaient. Systématiquement. Par commodités.

Mais cette nuit le mensonge doit prendre fin.

Demain viendra bien assez tôt.

Demain signera leur arrêt de mort.

Alors Dean baisse sa garde et agit en conséquence.

Une seule nuit pour vivre leur lien. Leur amour.

Une seule nuit qui aura un goût d'éternité et d'inachevé.

A l'attention de Castiel, il murmure un timide « Reste » auquel celui-ci répond par un « Oui » fort et clair.

Ce simple mot suffit à Dean pour que sa volonté cède la place à ses désirs. Quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, Cas ne le repoussera pas. Car cet instant est unique. C'est la consécration d'un amour caché et interdit contre lequel ils ont lutté en vain.

Castiel, lui, n'a pas bougé observant les doigts de Dean qui se serrent et se desserrent convulsivement sur son avant-bras. A force, l'empreinte de sa main doit être inscrite dans sa chair faisant écho à sa propre marque.

Avisant Dean, il a conscience que ce dernier est bloqué dans ses rapports aux autres. Alors envisager une relation - sexuelle ou non - avec un homme de surcroît doit être un obstacle sérieux pour un hétéro patenté tel que lui.

Mais contre toute attente, Dean prend l'initiative. Fini les faux semblants. Le désir qui s'empare de lui, qui coule dans ses veines ne demande qu'à être assouvi. Alors il ose.

D'un mouvement brusque, il saisit à pleines mains la nuque de Castiel et l'attire vers lui.

Il plonge ses yeux émeraude brillants de convoitise dans les orbes bleutés de son Cas.

Leurs fronts se touchent.

Leurs souffles se mêlent.

Dean initie le contact.

Un premier baiser. Chaste. Juste un frôlement de leurs lèvres. Bientôt suivi d'autres beaucoup plus longs et profonds. Leurs bouches insatiables se touchent. Leurs lèvres pleines s'ouvrent. Leurs langues se rencontrent, se goûtent et s'affrontent les laissant frissonnant de désir et de plaisir mêlés.

Castiel pose ses mains sur le corps musclé de Dean et le serre jusqu'à l'étouffer contre lui. Il sent son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine faisant écho au sien. Leurs corps se découvrent, s'apprivoisent. Les caresses qu'ils échangent leur donnent envie de plus. Leurs gémissements réciproques les excitent comme jamais aucune femme n'a su le faire.

Ils auraient tant aimé avoir plus de temps à consacrer aux préliminaires. Mais l'heure file. Le matin sera bientôt là. Alors ils sont exigeants, avides, durs dans leurs envies.

Discrètement, Castiel glisse une main entre leur deux corps cherchant la preuve tangible que Dean est favorable à la suite. Dean se mord la lèvre inférieure et gémit sous le toucher délicat. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Leurs virilités fièrement dressées sont à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons.

D'un simple regard, ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. La nudité n'est plus un obstacle désormais. Castiel veut connaître chaque recoin de la peau de son compagnon : la sentir, la respirer, s'en imprégner, la savourer, la goûter, la faire sienne. Et la réciproque est vraie.

Alors ils se déshabillent. Mutuellement. Le t-shirt de Dean et la chemise grise de Cas tombent au sol en un seul geste. Les jeans sont pratiquement arrachés. Les boxers jetés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils s'observent dans le plus simple appareil.

La luxure et le plaisir de la découverte se lisent dans leurs regards enfiévrés.

Pourtant le malaise grandit. Dean n'a jamais été passif dans les parties de sexe. Son côté actif n'ayant jamais été contesté par ses compagnes de jeux. Mais ce soir, c'est différent. Déjà son partenaire est un homme, chose inédite. Ensuite c'est Cas. Sa belle assurance se fissure.

Ce dernier sent l'hésitation de Dean. D'autorité, il l'attrape et le guide vers le grand lit. D'un mouvement, il s'allonge sur le matelas laissant à Dean l'opportunité de le rejoindre ou pas. Dean fond sur lui.

Le contact de leurs chairs les électrise.

Brûlant d'un feu nourri, Dean s'aventure dans son cou marquant sa chair de légers coups de dents. Il veut que Cas lui appartienne complètement. Maintenant.

D'un mouvement de reins, leurs bas ventres entrent en collision envoyant des milliers de frissons dans leurs corps. Cas enfonce ses ongles dans son dos le griffant sous l'intensité de l'attouchement.

Un regard pénétrant.

Un acquiescement tacite.

Le corps hâlé de l'un se perd dans le corps pâle de l'autre.

Leurs mouvements sont lents et puissants. Leurs voix sont rauques. Leurs gémissements s'intensifient à mesure que le plaisir grandit jusqu'à l'apothéose. Lâchant prise sous les lames de plaisir qui le traverse, Cas se contracte violemment autour de Dean qui dans la foulée jouit instantanément.

A bout de souffle, Dean reprend lentement pied dans la réalité. Cet orgasme est plus intense, plus puissant que tout ce qu'il a jamais expérimenté. Les vertiges qui le saisissent encore lui font penser qu'il a réellement touché le 7ème ciel. Il n'a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. Ce qu'il vient de vivre avec un ex-ange.

Afin de ne pas le blesser, il se dégage avec douceur de son intimité et s'allonge à ses côtés. Il observe son Cas perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ses yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante. Délicatement, il caresse les boucles brunes qui sont apparues au cours de leur étreinte, trace le contour de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres rougies des baisers échangés.

Au contact frais, Castiel étire son corps alangui. Epuisé, vidé et épanoui. Il ouvre ses yeux repus sur le visage de Dean. Son chasseur. Dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, il saisit sa main qu'il noue à la sienne. En retour Dean la serre férocement et la pose sur sa hanche.

Aucun mot n'est prononcé. Ils n'en ont jamais eu besoin.

Leurs derniers instants.

Ils les savourent.

Conscients d'avoir été au bout du chemin. Ensemble et intimement liés. A jamais.

Leurs baisers se font plus doux et plus rares alors que Morphée s'invite à la danse. La main de Dean caresse sans discontinuer ses mèches jais. Cas se colle davantage à lui cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire tous les traits, marques et courbes de cet homme qu'il a chéri plus que sa vie.

Au dessus du lit, l'aube se lève.

Ultime étreinte.

Let the sky fall.

* * *

_**Voilà. **_

_**J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.**_

_**J'espère que le lemon vous a plu. C'est une première pour moi.**_

_**Aux filles qui lisent mon UA, je ne vous ai pas oublié. N'ayez crainte. Le chapitre arrivera sous peu. **_

_**Biz**_

_**Marianclea**_


End file.
